Beware My Love
by secretlovechild
Summary: Bakura contemplates and comes to terms with his feelings for Ryou while Ryou sleeps. A song fic to the song Beware My Love by Matthew Sweet.


_A/N: Just a little Bakura/Ryou one shot song fic to the song Beware My Love by Matthew Sweet._

_Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or any characters used in this fic. I also don't own the song Beware My Love. I just borrow._

_**Beware My Love**_

_**Have to wonder if I care  
If I want to know you only**_

I looked over at the figure sleeping on the bed. Feelings rose up in my heart. Feelings I'd been pushing back for so long. Feelings I shouldn't be feeling. How could someone so pathetic, someone so weak cause these feelings in me? He looked like a child, his legs were curled into his body, his arms were hugging himself. As if he were trying to protect himself from something. As if he were trying to protect himself from me. He was smiling in his sleep. What did he have to smile about? Why did I have nothing to smile for?

**_As if you weren't really there  
You begin to touch me slowly_**

His eyes fluttered open sleepily, he looked around him until his eyes settled on me. Standing in the shadows, in the corner of the room, watching him. He must have been terrified. He should be terrified. But he wasn't.

He stood and came towards me. He stopped when he was directly in front of me, so close I could feel he warm breath tickling my nose. Ryou reached out and took my hand. He brought his hand to my face. Pulling me slowly towards him. I couldn't hold back anymore.

**_I don't feel it any more  
Than I feel the path I follow  
Everything I gave away  
Was supposed to come back_**

Our lips met. My head was screaming that I couldn't do this. It was a distraction I couldn't afford. Ryou was a pawn. Nothing more. He was worthless, weak, pathetic. My head was shouting for my to stop. I wasn't listening anymore. All I could see was Ryou. He was all I could feel, all I taste. He was surrounding me. He was encompassing me in his warmth, and I didn't want to leave.

**_I believe my love  
I didn't mean to hurt you_**

When he finally broke the kiss, his eyes searching mine for a reaction I thought of all the times I'd hurt Ryou. And yet he still wanted me. Why? How could someone like him want someone like me? How could someone like me want someone like him? I'd used him; he was a pawn in the games I played. He was there only for me to use. I'd hated him and loved him for so long. How could I stop breaking him when it was the only way I could make him feel me.

**_Beware my love  
You know you don't deserve to be abused_**

Why did he let me have him, and hurt him still? Why didn't he stop me? Why does he always let me do this to him? I knew it hurt him, he never cried in front of me, but I heard him, at night. He loves me. I know he does. He loves me and he hates me. Just as I love him and hate him. Because he loves me, he lets me hurt him, because I love him, I hurt him.  
  
**_Ask me if I want to know  
No I won't be needing to_**

His gaze still held mine.

"I love you."

I felt like I was going to burst with love and hatred towards him when he spoke the words. I knew he loved me, how could he not love me. We were part of a whole. We were each other. He looked to me for an answer.

"I know."

**_I got a message from the country  
And I'll be leaving soon_**

I had almost told him I loved him. Maybe he knew, he probably did. But saying it would make it real. I had to get away from him. He would break me as I had tried to break him. I stepped away from Ryou. His eyes expressed his hurt as I pushed him away from me. The feelings wouldn't be controlled. It was all Ryou's fault. He made me feel this. He would ruin my ambitions. He would ruin what I had strived so long for. His eyes were filled with tears and I stopped at the door of his room. Was it worth it? Was all the power in the world worth hurting Ryou for?  
  
**_Believe my love  
I didn't mean to hurt you_**

I left the room, I heard Ryou crying as I shut the door. I didn't want to hurt him again. But he was hurting me. He was tearing me apart from the inside out. Everything I felt was sure to destroy me. How could someone like him be worthy of me... how could someone like me be worthy of him.

**_Beware my love  
You know you don't deserve to be abused_**

I stared out the window at the darkness. How could he want me when I hurt him so much. How could he still want me. Why did I still want him? Why did I care. He'd let me hurt him again. But in doing so I'd hurt myself... everything I did to him hurt me.

**_My love  
I didn't mean to hurt you for myself_**

When I heard Ryou's crying stop. I silently slipped into his room. I watched him from the doorways as he slept, tearstains on his cheeks. He was beautiful in the darkness, as the shadows encompassed him in their loving embrace. The shadows loved Ryou the way I did.

_**Believe my love  
I didn't mean to hurt you**_

I stepped closer to his bed, observing the quiet rise and fall of his chest. Watching the shadows play on his hair, decorating his cheeks. I'd hurt him so much, would he take me? Would he want me after all I'd done. Would our bond be strong enough to keep us together through all I'd done?

**_Beware my love  
You don't deserve to be abused_**

I knelt beside his bed, close enough that I could feel with warm breath tickling my nose. Feelings rose up. Feelings I couldn't control anymore. Feelings I didn't want to control anymore. I couldn't stop the way I felt. And I didn't want it to stop.

**_My love  
I didn't mean to hurt you_**

His eyes opened, his sleepy gaze watching me. I reached out and took his hand. I brought my hand to his face. I slowly close the gap between us with a kiss. Lost in the feeling. Lost in the love.

**_Beware my love  
You know you don't deserve to be abused_**

When the kiss ended he looked at me in silent question. I let a slight smile grace my lips.

"I love you."  
  
**_Have to wonder if I care  
If I want to know you only..._**


End file.
